Judge Dredd
In the harsh future of the 22nd century, crime runs rampant in Mega-City One. Here the Judges are the law, and Judge Dredd is the best they have. Judge Dredd, one of a number of clones of Chief Judge Fargo, is the most famous of the elite corps of Judges that run Mega-City One with the power not only to enforce the law, but also to instantly sentence offenders - to death if necessary. Dredd and his twin brother Rico emerged from the cloning facility as five year olds in 2066, which took only a matter of months. At this young age they are enrolled into the Academy of Law, and graduate 13 years later in 2079. Judge Dredd has a large Lawmaster motorbike, which has powerful side-mounted cannons and a centrally-mounted laser (the 'Cyclops' laser), and has full Artificial Intelligence. It is also capable of responding to orders from the Judge, such as driving itself. It is connected to the Justice Department who can receive and transmit information from and to the bike and is equipped with a video communication system. He also has a handgun which is named the Lawgiver, DNA-coded so that no one else may use the weapon - it will explode if it reads an incorrect palm-print. These are standard issue for Judges, firing six types of ammo such as Standard bullets, Rubber Ricochet, Armour Piercing, Heat-Seeking, Incendiary and Hi-Ex. It can also fire tracking bullets, stun shots, and more, although it requires loading to do so. Other weapons he carries as standards include a Scattergun (pump-action shotgun), a daystick, and a boot knife. His uniform consists of a black bodysuit, green padded boots, knee pads, elbow pads and gloves, golden shoulder pads (the right in the shape of an eagle - the symbol of the Justice Department), and a black and red helmet which almost entirely hides his face and has protective lenses, a respirator and communicator built in. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by JWarrior89) Location: Mega-City One Judge Dredd is riding his Law Master motorbike through the streets of Mega-City One, investigating reports of a masked vigilante who has been attaching criminals. A part of him actually feels respect for this guy; like Dredd himself, he fights to bring criminals to justice. However, he serves the Law, and cannot abide anyone who holds themselves above it. Dredd arrives in the area where the man was last seen, and stops. He dismounts his bike and gazes at his surroundings; tons of tall buildings, plenty of cover and places to hide. Suddenly, he hears a man yell, followed by the sounds of a struggle. Dredd draws his Lawgiver pistol and runs in the direction of the noise. Turning into a dark alley, Dredd sees Batman standing over a man who is bruised, bound, and gagged. "Halt!" Dredd yells. Batman turns and sees Dredd; pulling out his grappling hook, he shoots it in the air. Dredd fires his gun, but misses. As Batman shoots upward towards the roof, he throws a flashbang grenade. Dredd turns away as the grenade explodes, disorienting him. Recovering, he looks up, but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Swearing to himself, he radios in the location of the bound criminal for backup, then runs back to the Law Master to search for Batman. Up on the roof, Batman leaps from rooftop to rooftop, finally descending into an old, abandoned parking garage. Finding his batpod, which he had stored there earlier, he gets on and drives off. For a few minutes, he continues driving. Suddenly, his bike is struck from behind. Looking back, he sees Dredd in hot pursuit. "Pull over, citizen!" Dredd commands. Batman responds by speeding away from Dredd, who fires his Law Master's machine guns. Batman steers to avoid them; a few bullets manage to hit the batpod, but inflict no major damage. Dredd fires his bike's laser cannon, but Batman avoids this as well by making a sharp turn onto a long bridge. Without warning, Batman suddenly applies the brakes on his batpod, and Dredd zooms past him. Batman fires his own bike's machine guns, but Dredd is able to avoid the gunfire. Batman then fires his batpod's grappling hooks, which successfully latch onto the Law Master. Swearing again, Dredd swerves back and forth, but the grappling hooks hold firm. Batman prepares to fire the cannons on his bike, but Dredd suddenly gets an idea; just as they exit the bridge, he activates the Law Master's turbo boost, pulling the batpod behind him. He then makes a sharp turn around a corner; the grappling hooks finally come loose, and Batman and the batpod are sent crashing through the wall of a building. Screeching to a halt, Dredd looks back at the crash site; there is no sign of movement. Cautiously, he gets off the Law Master, draws his Lawgiver pistol, and moves in closer. Looking through the hole in the wall, he sees the batpod on its side, but Batman is gone. Dredd slowly moves in, ears alert for any noises. Suddenly, Batman swings in from above on his grappling hook, kicking Dredd in the back and sending him crashing to the floor. The Lawgiver goes flying out of his hands, and Batman runs over and kicks it away. Dredd gets to his feet, drawing his boot knife and nightstick. Yelling, he swings the nightstick, but Batman ducks and avoids it. Dredd follows through with a stab from the boot knife, but Batman blocks it and knocks the knife out of his hand. He strikes at Dredd with his bladed gauntlets but Dredd avoids the first blow and blocks the second. For a while, both fighters are dead even, but Dredd suddenly gets a lucky brake and strikes Batman in the head with his nightstick. As Batman stumbles, Dredd runs over and grabs his Lawgiver. "Rapid Fire!" he says. "Rapid Fire." an electronic voice replies from the gun. Dredd turns and sprays a hail of bullets at Batman, who barely manages to dive behind cover. Drawing his batarang, he throws it at Dredd, hitting him in the hand and forcing him to drop his gun. Batman takes advantage of this and retreats into the next room. Dredd picks up the Lawgiver again and follows Batman. The next room is very dark, but Dredd's bionic eyes grant him 20/20 night vision, allowing him to see perfectly. He scans the room; looking up, he sees Batman watching him from the upper balcony, obviously relying on the shadows to hide him. Grinning, Dredd takes out a stun grenade and throws it at Batman, who leaps to the ground level to avoid it. "Armor Piercing." Dredd says. "Armor Piercing." his gun responds. Dredd aims and fires, Batman running to avoid the shots. Aiming slightly ahead of Batman, Dredd fires again, this time scoring a direct hit right through Batman's leg. Yelling in pain, Batman drops to his knees; in desperation, he pulls out the batarang again, but Dredd shoots his hand, causing him to drop it. His opponent helpless before him, Dredd holsters his Lawgiver and approaches Batman. "You're looking at serious jail time, citizen," he says, "you know how long you get for resisting arrest? TWENTY YEARS! How do you plead?" "Go to hell..." Batman growls. "I knew you'd say that." Dredd grins. Winner: Judge Dredd. Expert's Opinion Despite Batman's history of fighting psychopaths and super criminals, Dredd had much more training and experience. In addition, his weapons were much more powerful than Batman's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Lasifer) Duke is in a strip club watching the babes do their thing while sipping an ice cold beer. He grabs another beer from a sleeping drunk. The drunk wakes up and says "Where you going with my beer you piece of $h!t?!" Duke replies "Im sorry, m0th3rf#ck3r. I take what i what i want, and i kill who i want." The drunk man gets out a Double Barreled Shotgun and points it at duke and says "You scared now you son of a bitch!" and Duke replies "Im gonna put smack dab on your ass!" and he pulls out his M1911. They then both pull the triggers of their guns, and in a cloud of dust, Duke stands and says "Piece of cake!" Judge Dredd then bursts threw the door of the strip club and yells "Whats going on here!?" Duke says "Who are you, ugly?" Dredd replies "I am..... THE LAW!" Duke says "Oh yeah, the good, the bad, im the guy with the gun." Dredd says "You have murdered a civilian, prepare to pay the price." Duke replies "You want to fight mofo? Bring it." Dredd pulls out his Lawgiver and fires at Duke. Duke pulls out his M1911 and Dredd says "Lock-onnnn." the Lawgiver locks on to Dukes M1911 and blows it out of his hand. Duke says "Nice gun pal, i think i'll take it after i kill you." and takes out his Shotgun. "Im here to kick ass and chew gum, and im all outta gum." and shoots the Lawgiver out of Dredds hand, also taking out his wrist armor. Dredd jumps for cover and throws out a gas grenade, blinding Duke. "Where are you pu$$y!" Dredd then grabs Dukes shottie and throws it out of the club and takes out his Law Rifle and says "Give up and come with me, or die." Duke replies "Hmmmm, i think ill just kick your a$$." and kicks Dredd flat on the floor with his Mighty Boot and pulls out his Railgun and says "Any last words before i rip of your head and $h1t down your neck?" Dredd then hits Duke in the face with his Daystick and Duke says "I dont like you, and i kill who i dont like." Duke then Freezes Dredd with his Freezethrower and beats him with his bare fists. The manager of the club then says "Lets turn up the heat!" and turns up the heat of the club, causing the ice on Dredd to melt off but Duke quickley kicks Dredd on the floor. He then grabs a chair and pays a stripper. But Dredd gets up and picks up his Lawgiver and points it to Dukes head and says "Any last words" and Duke replies "Oh $h1t." and shoots Duke in the head. Duke then is sent back to the present at the EDF (Earth Defense Force) Headquarters and some troopers ask "Whats the future like, Mr. Nukem" Duke replies "Just get me a beer and Shut the f#c* up." Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Judge Dredd's armor and newer technology would enable him to come out on top. Another deciding factor was Judge Dredd's intelligence being pitted against Duke's stupidity. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Sektor (by Oshbosh) Judge Dredd was scouting around a factory in Mega City One. He had heard that civillians who came here never came back. 'Probably a criminal trying to make himself feared.' He though as he entered the factory.Little did he know what really know what was there and that he was being watched. Sektor was overlooking the cyborg process. When his Warship was shot down by the Earthrealm Special Forces, his ship crashed and all of his troops with it. He was lucky he survived. When he landed here, he took the opportunity to take over an abandoned factory and take people in and turn them into new cyborg troops. Suddenly, he heard someone was in. "An intruder." Sektor said as he snuck to higher ground to see the new challenger. He saw a man with with yellow helmet, black gloves, yellow plate armor and a badge saying "Dredd". Little did he know that this was the feared Judge, Judge Dredd. "He will make a great addition to my army." He snickered. He turned invisible and snuck down to defeat him. Dredd continued to walk and and then stops. He hears someone walking. He takes out his Lawgiver MK2 and continues walking. He hears the person getting closer. Judge Dredd jumps out and yells "Halt! You are under.." Then he relizes that no one was their. "Arrest." He said finishing his sentence. Sektor then turns univisible behind him and takes out his Pulse Blades, ready to kill. Judge Dredd hears him behind him and turns and roundhouse kicks him. Sektor stumbles back aand Dredd takes out his Daystick and smacks Sektor in the face with it. This causes a small dent on his face. He then takes out his Boot Knife and attempts to stab Sektor. He digs the blade into Sektor's arm. Sektor clutched his arm as he slashed vertically with is pulse blade in his other hand. Dredd ducked just in time, but the blade on his Boot Knife was cut off clean. He discarded it and went to a longer range.He took out his Lawgiver and fired the Armor Piercing shot and one of armor plates on Sektor fell off. Sektor takes out his Laser Pistol and fires it at Dredd. Dredd jumps to dodge and switches his Lawgiver to High Explosive and fires it. Sektor jumps out of the way, but it then hits a pillar behind him and it falls on him. Dredd gets nearer to the pillar, his Lawgiver still out. When Sektor suddenly, usong his super strength, punches through the pillar and get's back up. Sektor then activates his Arm Flamethrower and fires it. Dredd rolled away and took out his WidowMaker Shotgun and fired alot of rounds. Sektor then decided's to end the fight. He activates his Chest Missile and aims it at the ceiling, hoping to bring down the chunks of it on Dredd to finsh him. He fires it and the ceiling starts to fall on Dredd. Dredd just relizes this and acts fast. After some smoke, Sektor see's chunks of the ceiling pn the ground. He presumes him to be dead. Unknowingly, the "smoke" was actually Dredd firing a Gas Grenade to make Sektor think ''he was dead. Dredd retreated to a higher posistion and took out his Stub Gun. He aimed the rifle carefully at Sektor and fired. A shot can be heared, as Sektor's body drops on to the floor, a gaping hole in Sektor's chest. Dredd put's the Stub Gun away, get's back onto the floor, and walks out of th factory. Winner: Judge Dredd Experts Opinion While Sektor brought in the superior close range weaponry, Dredd dominated him at a distance and had the factors of his intelligiance to help him Also, Judge Dredd is willing to kill any criminal and Sektor certainly was one. These key factors led to Dredd completely curbstomping Sektor for the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bossk (by Thundrtri) Mos Eisley Bossk climbs on his speeder bike and drives off into the Cantina in search of his target. Meanwhile, Judge Dredd steps off his lawmaker and walks into the mos eisley local bar thingy. Dredd scans the area when he hears a rumbling engine in the distance. Not unusual, but strangely this set Dredd off. He walks out of the bar ans sees a figure in an alleyway. Suddenly, a laser bolt flies past his shoulder as Bossk fires his K-23 at Dredd. Dredd dodges the shot and quickly unholsters his MKII lawgiver and firees back. The shot misses and Bossk throws a thermal detonator. With ligtning like reflexes, Dredd shoots the detonator and it explodes, scaring away the Mos Eisley crowd. Dredd fires two more shots at Bossk who dodges and climbs on his speeder bike. Dredd runs over to his Lawmaker and fires the mini gun at Bossk who fires back with the laser guns and destroys the motorcycle. Dredd falls off the bike and fires one of his MP5Ks at the bounty hunter who is struck in the shoulder and falls from his speeder. He fumbles around on the dusty ground for his K-23, but it is shot to bits by Dredd's Lawgiver. Bossk stands and aims his flamethrower. Flames pour from the barrel of the flamethrower and Dredd falls to the ground and grabs his MP5K and fires back. Bossk dodges the bursts and takes cover in an alley. Running past empty bars and buildings, Bossk lays the path with several thermal detonators and hides behind a trash chute. Dredd rounds the bend and is thrown back by the detonator blasts. Dredd stands and is immediately under fire from the flamethrower. Dredd ducks around the corner and fires his MP5K blindly down the alley. Dredd grabs his second MP5K and walks to the middle of the the alley and opens up the sub machine guns. bullets fly past Bossk as he drops his flamethrower and runs into another alley and into an abandoned bar. Dredd chases his opponent carefully, watching for Bossk. Suddenly, Bossk stands and fires his V-10 at Dredd's MP5s and the sub machine guns explode. Dredd instictively reaches for his Lawgiver MKI and fires at Bossk. Bossk ducks behind a rocky bar, dodging the shots and crawling towards his opponent slowly. Dredd walks up to the bar now clutching his widowmaker. He fires off several shots into the empty bar area and looks over but is slashed across the face by Bossk's vibroblade. Dredd drops his Widowmaker and grabs his Ka-Bar and slashes back, cutting Bossk on the jaw. Bossk jumps over the bar and slashes back. The two go back and forth for a while before Bossk grabs Dredd's throat and shoulders his foe's elbow, snapping it. Dredd growls and looks down as the vibroblade enters his chest. Bossk rips the blade from his dying foe and grabs the lawgiver from it's holster. Dredd falls over and attempts to crawl to his Widowmaker but is shot twice in the back. Bossk drops the gun and walks away. '''Winner: Bossk' Expert's Opinion While Judge Dredd was slightly more intelligent, this was insufficient in overcoming Bossk's superior weaponry and brute strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Punisher (by Ghost_Razor216) Somewhere in NYC, an abandoned warehouse is being used for a drug smuggling operation. There's a group of 5 criminals with pistols. Next to the mysteriously opened back door, one of the criminals sees a random van parked. Before he can investigate, the lights turn off. A few seconds later, the lights are back on, and a criminal's bleeding dead body is found next to the back door, which has now been shut for reasons unknown to the smugglers. Another criminal decides to take a look at the front door to make sure there are no cops around, and sees a mysteriously parked motorcycle. Again the lights flicker off, they come back on after a few seconds, and surprise, surprise, the criminal's dead, bleeding body is found next to the front door. The lights turn off again, and two gunshots are heard that started at the exact same time. For the third time, they come back on, two bodies are found bleeding, you know the drill. The two mysterious opposers come out of the shadows, get their secondary weapons out (Derringer D32 and Widowmaker 2000 for those of you that skip to the fights.), and draw them straight at the surviving criminal's face. The Punisher looks Judge Dredd straight in the eye, vice-versa, and they both fire their guns to make a hole in the criminal's brain, and since they both fired at the same level, at the same time, the bullets ricocheted off each other and made holes through the smuggler's knees. Being in the same position and pointing their guns at the same level that they were before the criminal got shot, the guns are aimed straight at each other. Judge Dredd recognizes Punisher's face as the vigilante that has been all over the news, and knows to not underestimate him. FIGHT! Both of them fire their guns at each other, neither of which hit the opponents. Both of them run out of ammo after 3 minutes of reloading and firing. Judge Dredd runs, steals Punisher's secondary, and splits it in half. "Surrender, while I'm still in a good mood," said Judge Dredd. Punisher leaps behind a stack of packages to hide himself, hoping to get a sneak attack. "Hah, please. If you're in a good mood, then my logo's a unicorn!" said Punisher. "I know you're behind that stack of packages," Judge Dredd said, calmly approaching the stack of packages. Before Judge can react, Punisher bombards Judge with the packages. He starts from the very top, and then once the stack only has 5 rows of boxes, Punisher kicks the bottom of the stack, and makes the stack fall on Dredd. Punisher finds one package unaffected, and lifts it above his head, trying to make the throw as heavy as possible. Punisher throws the box straight at Dredd, who gets up and says "Not today!" in an angry, but calm voice, and pulls out his Daystick and hits the package with a lot of force, hitting it straight at Punishers face, which successfully hits Punisher in the face. Punisher is knocked down by the package, and when his vision is back to normal after getting hit in the face by a huge box, he sees Judge Dredd aiming an Armscor BXP straight at Punisher's face. Punisher punches Dredd in the face, but the distorted Dredd fires the gun at Punisher's shoulder, leaving him at a disadvantage. Punisher knows he needs to heal from the wound before he can get back to action, so he retreats to the back door to get his battlevan. He is successful in doing this and he rides it into the road. "Oh, no you don't!" Judge Dredd angrily yelled, heading for the front door to get his Lawnmaster to ride into the road. Punisher sees the approaching enemy and "rapid fires" his M60 at Judge Dredd. Judge dodges all the bullets though. Judge Dredd fires the BXP at the battlevan's wheels, knocking the van's route off course, and making it crash into a building. Dredd jumps off and says "You can't win! I offered you a chance to surrender and turn yourself in, but that ship has sailed! Now all surrendering is going to do is make your killing quick and painless!" Punisher responds by saying "I think I'll try door #3 then," and fires his M60 with his remaining hand. Judge Dredd does the same thing with his BXP, and eventually, after a long time period of jumping and shooting, they both run out of ammo. Punisher pulls out his Gerber Mk2 and says "You by any chance don't have a knife, right?." Dredd says "No, but I have a baton. Does that count?", pulling out his Daystick. Punisher swings his knife at Dredd, who dodges it. Dredd delivers a devastating blow to Punisher's head, and Punisher gets extremely distorted for a few seconds. Dredd takes this time to enter a building, and climb to the top of the building using the maintenance stairs, and Punisher follows after getting back to normal. They're both on the top of the building. Unlike the warehouse and the street, the top of the building has limited space and cover. Both take opposite ends of the building, and charge at each other with their melee weapons. The weapons fly out of the combatants' hands and get severely damaged. Punisher and Judge Dredd engage in a fist fight, where Dredd was set to be the winner, but Punisher pulls out his M16A3 w/ M203 and Dredd pulls out his Lawgiver. Dredd fires the Lawgiver, but Punisher dodges it. Punisher says "Really?", but Dredd winks, which Punisher can barely see due to the black glass blocking Dredd's eyes. The ammo hit a water tower behind Punisher, which crashes toward Punisher. "Jesus!" Punisher yelled, falling to the ground, barely holding back the water tower with his one available hand. Punisher escapes from below the tower, gets up, and starts firing his M16A3. Dredd fires his Lawgiver at the M16A3 and the objects hit each other. Punisher's gun gets eventually jammed and becomes useless. Dredd quickly dashes toward Punisher and gives him a strong punch in the face. With Punisher down on the ground, and Dredd with the Lawgiver pointed at his head, it seems like a one-sided ending, but Punisher gives Dredd a kick in the nuts, and gets up from the ground. Punisher dashes toward the Gerber Mk2, and breaks Dredd's glass on his helmet. The knife's wooden edge gives Dredd a poke in the eye, and a flat jab in the stomach. Dredd grabs the knife and puts the wooden edge through Punisher's stomach. They both pulled the knife out of their stomachs, and helplessly bled out. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion The reason this match ended in a tie is because they both had advantages in different areas of combat. Judge Dredd easily had the weapon advantage because of his more futuristic guns, but Punisher trumped Dredd in physical abilities and experience. The outcome is a tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Predators (by BeastMan14 and Thundrtri) TBW Winner: Judge Dredd Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Future Warriors